battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lamosq1027/Major Wiki Overhaul
Hello everyone, With the release of EA's Battlefront II this coming November, and the gameplay reveal tomorrow, a question has been raised on the future of this wiki. Battlefront II will be the first modern video game to feature content from the prequel, original, AND sequel Star Wars trilogies. Seeing as much of this information will be in higher demand in the months ahead (requiring the creation of dozens of new and comprehensive articles), and this wiki predominately being comprised of information from Pandemic's Battlefront series (and mods of said series), I think a major overhaul in organization needs to occur. Soon. Let's look at one instance: The article Han Solo. This article reviews content from both of Pandemic's Battlefronts, Battlefront 1 and Battlefront 2, and EA's Battlefront 2015 (under the tab "Reboot"). Soon we will have to add information on EA's Battlefront II regarding Han Solo too (since he will have different abilities). How do we add this? Do we put it under a tab named "Reboot 2"? I think separating the article into 3 or 4 tabs (similar to the current Original / Reboot tabs) will work excellently in helping differentiate what Han Solo we're talking about. Except, we should rename the tabs by their respective game (instead of Original / Reboot). The tabs should also be less pronounced and the most recent games organized first. This brings up the second most immediate issue. This wiki is hugely focused on the original Battlefront series, which was created OVER TEN YEARS AGO. If we want the article of the most recent Han Solo, we have to put Han Solo/DICE. But Han Solo/DICE will be the most wanted and relevant article that users will be looking for, since it is the most recent game and most discussed! So it makes perfect sense from a wiki standpoint to change the article name from Han Solo/DICE to simply Han Solo, and Han Solo (an article for Pandemic's Han Solo)to Han Solo/Pandemic. Organizationally this will be a huge undertaking, as hundreds of articles are set up this way (preferring Pandemic first over DICE). But I think we need to face this problem now instead of putting it off. I guess the whole gist of this blog post is to revisit the core goals that this wiki was founded under. The original goal of this wiki was to bring information of the Battlefront series to the internet. But 4 years ago, it was just Pandemic's Battlefront series. Now, we have DICE's Battlefront series to worry about, and unfortunately DICE's Battlefront series has taken a back seat on this wiki, even though it should take the front seat. DICE's Battlefront is what is relevant today and we should treat it like it is so, so that our readers can enjoy this wiki as much as we enjoy editing it. I hope the admins understands this and know that revisiting this problem will prove immensely beneficial for the future of this wiki. If any of you have further suggestions on what could be done to update this wiki (as in, make information from DICE's Battlefront easier to access), please voice them in the comments. Category:Blog posts